


I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman

by KendallReid (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dress Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gender Confusion, Genderbending, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Samwell Being a Lady, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KendallReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samwell is turned into a female due to Satin and Grenn's stupidity.Now Samwell has to avoid the griping of Ser Alliser Thorne, the groping of fellow Night's Watch members,and being used as a doll by Satin while Jon has to avoid lusting after his now female best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change (A.K.A Clevage and Consequence)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this little clusterfuck of strange is another Tumblr Prompt.I hope I did a good enough job.
> 
> (Lady Sam is Daria Sidorchuk because she is everything)

It's easy enough to get into the Maester's quarters only because Aemon was conversing with Alliser Thorne,therefore not watching the room like a sharp eyed hawk as usual.In addition,the only reason they had gone on the suicidal trek below The Rookery was because one a group of Black Brothers had snuck off to Mole's Town to visit the whores and drink,bringing back some ale in the process

And because of the intake of said ale,Samwell,Jon,Satin,and Grenn had gotten brave,and the bright idea to go and mess about in Aemon's room and observe the many potions and books he was said to keep while he was out sounded perfectly reasonable.And just as fate would have it,he'd come back earlier than expected and caught them all,causing Satin to fall on top of Jon and send him crashing into Sam,who ended up with a facefull of a strange tasting,odd smelling,pink powder.

The only thing he remember before passing out was Satin's light voice screeching "By the Gods!"

When Samwell woke up,the first thing he registered was a pounding headache and the sense that something was _horribly_ wrong." Never again" he muttered,freezing at the unfamiliar light and airy sound coming out of his throat.Shaking,he pulled himself up and looked down at his hands.They were at least two times too small than they should have been.

He honestly couldn't resist the natural reflex to grab his chest.And when he did,he let out a scream loud enough to rouse the White Walkers themselves.

The door to the infirmary burst open and Jon,Grenn, Satin,and a very frustrated looked Maester Aemon rushed into the room,Staring openly at Sam.After a bit of awkward silence,Satin was the first to speak.

"Well,it seems we have a bit of a problem"

 _"A bit!?"_ Sam questioned indignantly,"I'm a bloody woman!" Another silence followed as they tried to find out what to say without causing a brawl.Grenn decided to take the bait."At least you're attractive"  
_________  
When words gets around that one of the Brothers had been turned into a woman after a night of supposed drunked debauchery,Alliser Thorne was the first to reprimand the four of them for drinking on the job,fooling about in the Maester's rooms,and sneaking out.Satin had tried to say that they hadn't been the ones to go to Mole's Town,but Thorne wouldn't hear their excuses.

Of course,the question of what to do with "Lady Tarly" was asked.After all,they couldn't let a woman stay at a fortress full of men who had taken vows of celibacy, especially when the men's clothes were far too large for her and Satin had fixed her a barely-there dress made of sewn together cloaks.

But eventually they decided that since Sam had taken the oath while still male,he'd be calling the wall home for a bit longer.But for precautionary measures,relocation to The King's Tower was necessary with trustworthy men of choice as guards for day and night,at least until Aemon found a cure for whatever he'd done to himself.

If there even was a cure.

He'd automatically chosen the men who'd gotten him into the whole mess,and figured having them wait on him hand and foot would make up for being a woman at least a bit.  
__________  
He was wrong.

All Jon did was avoid him,standing outside the doors to guard against any attempted attackers while Grenn bemoaned that he was missing all the real action babysitting a child.To which Sam threatened to have him thrown off his post.He begged him not too.

Satin was the worst,though.All he wanted to do was play with Sam's hair and poke at his newly formed breasts.Which was endearing at first but got a bit aggravating after a while.The only good thing that came out of it was the clothes "lent" to him by the whores at Mole's Town.Dresses of every color and cut he could have ever imagined.

And the odd thing about it all was that he _liked_ wearing them,liked the way the silk and satin felt against his skin.But what he didn't like was how that made him feel,his father had always told him that dresses were for women,and any man who wore them deserved to be killed.

But he supposed he was a woman now,and would stay that way until Aemon found a cure for whatever powder he had ingested.So he let Satin poke and prod and dress him up and do his hair and call him things like _"Pretty"_ and _" lovely"_ ,even though men weren't supposed to be either of those things.  
_____________  
Sam soon learned that just because he had been turned unto a woman,he wouldn't be getting past scot-free.He was commanded to report to the kitchens to help cook and then go and wash clothes,which he decided he didn't like at all,and vowed to make sure his armor was as clean as possible, so no one would ever have to go through the torture he had been subject to.

After spending hours sweeping and cleaning all over Castle Black,he was finally noticed by Pyp."Samwell? Is that you?" The poor lad,he looked so confused."Yes,it's me.I suppose you know what happened by now?" A smirk replaced the dumbfounded look on the boy's face."Everyone knows by now,you,Satin,Snow,and Grenn snuck into Maester Aemon's room and you got turned into a lady.We'd all heard it,but no one believed you had the balls" he paused,obviously regretting his choice of words.

Sam winced as well,seeming to remember that no,he hadn't been born a woman.He was this way due to the stupidity of him and his friends."Oh" he says,breaking the silence caused by Pyp's misstep."Now you know the truth" Sam,who had made a hasty retreat,didn't notice Pyp staring after him. "Yes" he murmured "I do" ____________

Sam was starting to get annoyed.

Ever since he'd been turned into a lady,Jon had done nothing but avoid him.Whenever Sam approached him he'd stutter and blush and look away.Were they not friends anymore,was that it? Or was Jon just uncomfortable around women,that seemed unlikely,since he knew all about his red headed wilding girl.

Jon wasn't the only man he was having trouble with,The nights watch members had a bad habit of touching him,whether it be a light touch on the chest or a full on grope,it was getting to the point that Grenn had to make some very violent threats to some of the men,they didn't look at him the same way after that.

Pyp was the only one who made it bearable,but even he had some ulterior motives for being so kind to him.Satin said he was trying to woo him,he found that quite ridiculous.

"Come _on_ Sam" Satin said,exasperated. "He's never been this nice to you before."

"People change"

The look Sam received was withering."Fine then,let's make a deal.Let me pretty you up and teach you how to use your feminine wiles.The art of seduction if you will.And if they start to act differently towards you,them I'm right"

Sam thought about this,seduce someone? Him? It wasn't likely to work,but he had nothing to loose.

"Fine."  
__________________  
When Sam appeared at breakfast the next day she was a new man-er,woman.

Satin had done everything he could think of,including going to mole's town and getting a variety of low cut,almost transparent dresses and jewelry that covered everything,but his nothing.He felt like a harlot going into the Common Hall,and was well aware of the stares he was getting,Most of them lecherous.

Pyp was staring at him as he took his usual seat next to Jon,who promptly looked in the opposite direction.Satin was positively thrilled at the uncomfortable look at his face.

"Sam darling,your clevage is looking magnificent this morning"

Grenn choked,as did Jon.

Sam,automatically getting the hint smirked and nodded."Isn't it?" Considering where the dress came from I wouldn't expect anything less." Satin,who looked like he was trying not to laugh,raised his voice."I envy whomever gets to take it off you"

And just like that the hall filled with wolf whistles and shouts of men willing to do the job.Sam didn't even notice when Jon had left,his food untouched.

Satin's plan seemed to be working well enough,the men of the watch couldn't get enough of him.No more of the constant torment and harassment. Instead he was being complimented left and right,people were willing to abandon their posts and do his work for him just to get a minute of his time.

It was glorious.

Pyp was his most roundabout admirer,constantly visiting him and helping him with trivial things.He told Sam what was going on in areas of Castle Black that he couldn't get to,and in return Sam would sit and talk with him until he was called back to his work.Ever since Jon's withdrawal from his life,he was reveling in the attentions of the men from Castle Black.

That in itself made him confused,he liked being a woman more than he liked being a man and didn't really know how to combat those feelings.Admittedly, he hadn't done much as a man other than get talked down to,but that was how he'd been born and that was how he should've been.

But he wasn't,and Aemon had told him he might never be a man again.And sadly enough,that thrilled him.

About two weeks into his femininity,he gets completely tired of Jon's foolery and follows him into his chambers one night.and confronts him on his behavior,there's a figh,He doesn't even remember what about,and Sam storms out with tears in his eyes.

And bumps right into Pyp.

Dear,sweet Pyp who is quick to hug him and ask him what's wrong and threaten to kick Jon's arse. Sam is touched,and ends up spending the night in Pyp's room.They don't do anything but share a bed,Sam pressed up against him,chest to chest in a corset and smallclothes with Pyp's arm wrapped around Sam's waist.It's nice,the kind of intimacy Sam had been craving since he was boy and could only have gotten as a woman.

He feels obligated to kiss Pyp, if only out of gratitude.  
_________________


	2. An Invitation and A Chain of Coins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so Sam's getting a bit more comfortable as a lady,so I'm going to be referring to him as a her now to avoid confusion :-) 
> 
> Also,another possible love interest appears to fuck things up.
> 
> This chappy is short_but it's a catalyst for the next one.

When Sam wakes up,Pyp is still asleep,his arms curled around her waist and his head on her shoulder.She smiles,one of the few genuine smiles she's given since she came to the wall.Kissing Pyp on the forehead,she gingery slips out of bed,being careful not to wake the sleeping Black Brother. 

She gathers her dress and slips out of the room,bumping into Satin on her way out,who stares at her in shock before smirking evilly.

"You little harlot"

Samwell sputters indignantly."Whatever you think happened didn't happen.We were just sleeping together."She realizes how that sounds and immediately backpedals"We were sharing the same bed,not-you know..."Satin's smirk doesn't fade,"My plan's working then?"

"Yes,it is"  
_____________  
She's in the kitchen when she feels the hand on her ass.

A squeak that Sam will never admit to making leaps out of her throat and she whips around,brandishing her cleaver in what she hopes is a threatning manner and comes face to face with Karl Tanner.

He doesn't even acknowledge the blade in her hand, just smirks and grabs her shoulder,forcing her to lower her arm.'' Well hello there Lady Tarly'' Sam knows he doesnt mean it in a respectful or even polite way,but she's not sure if he means it to mock her either,no one at the wall understands Karl Tanner but Karl Tanner,and with the stories Sam's heard,she doesn't want to.

"What do you want?" She asks,hoping her voice isn't shaking.He eyes her with a dangerous glint and she shivers,causing his smirk to grow into a full on grin."Just wanted to visit the only person at the wall who has a cunt.How does that feel,by the way? Someone who used to be a sad excuse for a man getting magicked into a lady?."

Sam's eyes narrow dangerously and she answers with a clipped tone."Feels great,thanks" Karl raises an eyebrow before continuing."Anyway,me and a few of the boys are going out tonight,and I'm extending an invitation."

Sam thinks for a moment and immediatly knows she's not going anywhere with Karl and his likes,But nevertheless,her mouth doesn't get the hint.

"I'll think about it."  
__________  
Pyp is sweet enough to help her get the plates into the main hall before dinner,she sits sandwiched in betweenhim and Satin,who gives her knowing looks all throught the meal.Grenn chomps loudly and Jon won't even look at her.

Under the table Pyp grabs her thigh.

She's remembers Karl's invitation and makes eye contact with him across the hall,he smirks and nods.Sam stands and excuses herself,feeling more than a bit nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for the readers,Should there be a cure? Or no?
> 
> And what actresses do you think could pull of Lady Sam?
> 
> Sorry if Karl is OOC,I tried :-(


	3. Author's Note.

Sadly enough,I'm starting to lose interest into his story ,but if anyone else is interested.I'm willing to let someone else take over.


End file.
